Speak please
by The Dmgirl
Summary: He only wanted Dark to speak to him, at least once. But the famous Phantom Thief always, always found a way to avoid him, not matter what. This day was no different...


**The Dmgirl: **I was listening to "Through Glass" from Stone Sour, browsing through YouTube for an AMV of DNAngel with this song, concerning Dark and Daisuke, and images passing in my head. It became this. Took me about an hour to get this thing in order, but my fingers kind of flew over the letters, creating words, sentences, this oneshot. There will be no follow-up to this story, it just came as it went.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DNAngel, not even the ancestor mentioned in this story. But I made up the name.

**_Speak... please..._**

Scarlet eyes took one last glance at the glass of the mirror against the bathroom wall after washing his face, only to found two dark amethysts staring back almost sadly before lowering, looking away from the young boy with vibrant ruby hair and matching eyes. The teenager felt like laying his hand upon the cold reflection, wanting to soothe the pain he could see in the violet-haired man's features. Yet, the child had no idea what to do about it. The person in front of him, a manifestation of deep within his soul, never talked, at least when it came to hard and bumpy subjects. Every night, just before going to bed, he would always notice his alter-ego bittersweet expression, but wouldn't utter a word about it, knowing that he would get the same answer that he had gotten in the beginning, a immediate denial along with a silence as the other ignored his incessant demands.

Adjusting his pajama and slipping out of the bathroom to head to bed, he recalled the moments he had passed with the purple-eyed man inside his head. Dark, Kaitou Dark, the famous Phantom Thief who had stolen millions of artworks in four hundred years of presence combined with a womanizer and a narcissist, a shallow man in appearance. He could remember clearly the number of girls the man had shamelessly flirted with, stealing hearts and arts as easily as a snap of his fingers. But that was until he saw the depth hidden behind the levity. The boy had never thought that, behind the frivolous representation that Dark all wanted them to believe in, was concealed person with feelings, emotions that were more human than anyone he knew, even though the concerned called himself a monster, now denying himself the love of a girl.

It seemed like months had passed, even if, the fourteen-year-old teen knew for he had counted, it had been merely days since they had last talked. The violet-eyed man had been quiet ever since the talk about him not being able to help the boy.  
"Dark," the child voiced, hoping silently to get answer, like every night. For some reason, he didn't want to abandon. Even if the thief kept his silence, he wouldn't stop trying until the other answered. Aching seconds passed, the red-haired boy having the time to get into his bed, ready to go to sleep.  
"_Yes Daisuke?_" The teenager's rubies shot open as he jumped up, finally hearing the violet man's deep voice answering his unreturned call after almost a week.  
"Dark? How are you?" the boy began to question, wishing quietly that he wouldn't return into his stubborn silence. Not when he was finally talking, even just a bit.  
"_How do _you_ feel?_" Dark shot back, taking the child aback. He shuffled into his bed, now lying on his side, blankets held tight against him.  
"Kinda lonely, I guess. You?" Daisuke tried to return the situation to his advantage. Yet, the man always knew how to keep the upper hand as he asked, "_When has it become important?_"

The teenager felt frustrated to see Dark obviously avoiding the question. There was no subtlety, just plain dodging, an unusual behavior coming from the legendary thief.  
"Dark, what's wrong?" the boy sighed slightly, trying to understand what was going on. If the purple-haired man could read his thoughts clearly, the contrary was far from being evident.  
"_How about you answer?_" Daisuke could feel and see Dark's smirk in his mind and growled into the pillow in annoyance. Nevertheless, the rush of sadness that wasn't his made his head lift, eyebrows knitting in confusion.  
"Dark..." the boy's voice trailed off as he felt Dark retreat before shouting to get the violet-eyed man's attention. However, the thief didn't stop, withdrawing from his proximity.

Dark looked at the raging teen, feeling sorry for him. Yet, the man knew better than to stay. Waiting until the boy fell asleep, he then slipped out of his body, appearing almost like a vapor next to him. The thief slid out of Daisuke's bed and walked to the balcony connected to his room. He laid his arms along the rail, amethyst eyes gazing at the stars. The young man sighed, letting himself land heavily along the floor, stare never leaving the night sky. The small lights above his head were slowly dimmed as storm clouds broke in, lightning tearing the beautiful view as thunder broke the calm silence. Every storm reminded him of the past, the day of his birth. He looked through the window at the sleeping boy, a sad smile forming on his lips. It was strange how the teenager could remind him of the first wing master. Dairi, he had always watched out for the thief, treating him almost like a brother. His relationship with Daisuke, it was so similar in a reversed way. Now, it was the purple-haired man that had to take care of the kid as he went through the trials that would make him more mature and take the final step into adulthood. The rain didn't even wet the young man as he curled up, head between his knees.

"_This is when I need you Dairi,_" he said, voice echoing into nothing, dying out like a light.  
"Dark," the childish voice made him look up at a beginning to be soaked Daisuke, ruby eyes filled with concern and worry. "Dark, what's wrong? You've been like this since we last talked."  
The young man stood up, scolding amethysts eying the boy. "_Daisuke, you'll get sick like this. Get back in,_" he growled to the teen who didn't make a move.  
"Risking a cold is worth it. Dark, why don't you talk anymore? Is it because I'm changing "key"? Are you afraid that you might hurt me again by getting any closer? Don't I have the right to know?"  
Violet eyes stared at the boy whose vexation was clearly showing, pointing an index at the thief. "We share the same body, don't we? You know my life so why can't you share yours? I'm starting to have enough, Dark. You confronted Risa, why can't you face me?"  
A dark lavender gaze turned to the floor as a deep voice rose, "_Yes, I confronted Risa. Look where it lead her._"  
Daisuke took a few steps back before standing his ground firmly, not wanting a defeat.  
"Dark, I don't expect you to help me anymore, because of what's happening. You made your point clear and I accept it. But I said I want a "coexistence", not a "dominance" or anything like that. If I share something, I expect a return. You always manage to get me back to normal, well if we can call it normal. Now it's my turn. Let me help you."

The young man only sighed before stepping in and turning, teasing him about his love for Riku, the sister of Risa. Blushing, the boy shouted while following the thief, making the man smile. Once again, he had avoided the talk with Daisuke. How long would it last until the teen became suspicious again? Maybe the next day, but it always that of gained. He stare at the boy through the glass of the mirror, silently hoping to have what he has as the days went by, only to resign to an eternal existence trapped into another's body, another's mind. Daisuke could always marvel at the stars, for him the storms and the torture of the past. Dairi had been a big brother for Dark, it was the man's turn to be one for Daisuke as he retreated to the only home he knew since forever, his memories.

**The Dmgirl:** There we go, another oneshot, like more in the future.


End file.
